ChanChan's Ranma songfics
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Here are Chette-chan's Ranma Songfics! (New songfic: That don't impress me by Shania Twain. Ranma woke up having a weird day...)
1. 123

Teehee... another Chanchan songfic.   
I wrote this when I was around 12, I don't remember it anymore  
but it is one (for me) the simplest songfic I've ever written   
and then when I read it I laughed

I hope you'll laugh too once you read this ^_^

R+R  
English is not my first language  
the song 1-2-3 is not mine too, its from another singer I forgot who it was @.@  
Okay then!

All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

1 - 2 - 3  
A Short Ranma Songfic  
written by: ChanChan   
  
  
Starring:  
Kodachi Kunou   
Shampoo  
Ukyou Kounji   
Akane Tendou And Ranma Saotome

With the special participation of: Kasumi Tendou, Nabiki Tendou and their neighbors...

  
At the Tendou Household…  
  
Kasumi Tendou, the oldest of the Tendou Sisters. Held a Concert for their Friends and Neighbors. Akane Tendou, Ukyou Kounji, Shampoo and Kodachi kuno prepared a performance for the visitors. They've been practicing it practically a month. It is a request from Kasumi so they cannot turn her down. Plus for the (3) girls, they get to see Ranma and stay with Ranma everyday for a month!

Akane breathe = Thank God it's this time and tomorrow they won't bother me again = she said, peeking behind the curtain

"BOO!"

Akane shriek and turn around, "RANMA!"

"What?" Ranma blinked, he was standing behind Akane.  
  
Akane calmed herself, "Please Ranma... do not INTERRUPT just like what you did in the past WEEKS!" she said, sighing.

True. She doesn't know why, but every time they held a Practice. When it is Akane's turn, he will interrupt her. Sometimes He'll freak her out, or sometimes he'll just snatch the microphone to her.   


Ranma sweat dropped. He really doesn't want to do this, but Nabiki blacked mailed him. Nabiki said since Ranma could not pay the money he borrowed from him recently, so he has to do this. 

"Or else I'll tell every one and especially to Akane that you borrowed Money from me to take her out on a date!"

  
Ranma gulped and glance seeing Nabiki...  
Nabiki smirked,  
Ranma sighed,

Kasumi smiled, "Okay! Position! Everyone! let's begin our program" she said, in a soft voice  
"HAI!!"  
  
Akane pushed Ranma away from her "You stay at the backstage or just watch the show there" she said, after she pushed Ranma, she went to her position.

  
Outside...

Nabiki emerged and greeted their neighbors "Hello everyone! and Welcome to the Tendou's gathering party in Nerima! Stay back and watch the show! and now let us welcome our first performers for this morning, Our Friends! Ukyou Kounji, Kodachi Kuno and Shampoo together with our Lovely Sister Akane Tendou!!!" she yelled at the microphone.

Hearing the name "Akane Tendou," Most Guys who are there yelled her name. Akane has been and always been the cutest girl in the block. 

The light went on...  
Audience went wild  
  
Kodachi emerged, with her usual green leotards, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!"

Nabiki smirked, she push Ranma on the stage!

"HEY! I am not part of this stupid program!"

Kodachi's eyes started to shine, she twirl her ribbon "Ranma Darling!!!"  
Shampoo saw this, she run towards the two, "Ranma Ailen!!!"  
  
Ukyou stop when she was visible to the audience, she swings her spatula looking at Shampoo, Kodachi and Ranma "Get away from my Ranma Honey you Hussy!"  
  
And then Akane growled, "RAN-MAAAAHHH!!!!" 

The Audience are now afraid

Nabiki started the music.

The girls heard the music.   
Ranma slowly got away from the girls...

Kodachi started to sing,   
  
Kodachi: They tell me you're shy boy, but I want you just the same   
Ukyou: Don't play innocent Honey, you know it's not just fun and games.  
Shampoo: When Shampoo look into your eyes, So much passion burns inside  
  
Ranma saw Akane smile and held the Microphone, Ranma smile….  
  
Akane: But if you need some coaxing I will do it.   
Step by Step there's nothing to it.  
  
Akane: 1! 2! 3! 4!  
  
Ukyou was about to sing when Ranma grabbed the microphone and then run quickly beside Akane. 

Ranma emerged beside Akane, Akane shriek

Ranma: Come on baby say you LOVE ME!!!

Akane: 5-6-7…  
  
*PONK! * (The mallet came and went into Ranma)  
  
Akane: 8-9-10-11…  
Akane glared at Ranma, who was caressing his head, Ranma sing

Shampoo was about to sing but stops when she heard Ranma singing her part.  
  
Ranma: I'm just gonna keep on Counting  
  
= Pay back time = Akane Smiled and bowed her head closer to Ranma, making Ranma blushed and stared 

Akane: Until you are mine.  
  
  
The girls snapped into the reality and saw Ranma and Akane leaning...  
  
"Ranchan!"  
"Ailen!"  
"Ranma-Sama! Ohohohoho!"  
  
Ranma blinked, "Uh-oh"  
  
Ranma run away from them, but Kodachi managed to hug him, Ranma felt disgust   
Kodachi: Come out of your shell boy, you know we go like hand in glove.  
  
Ukyou managed to pound Kodachi and Hug Ranma, Ranma smiled nervously.   
Ukyou: You're afraid of giving in, But I am never honey giving up your love  
  
Shampoo managed to kick Ukyou and hug Ranma. Ranma felt Annoyed  
Shampoo: And no matter what it takes, Shampoo steal your heart away  
  
Akane appear near Shampoo and controlling her anger…clenching her fist  
Akane: Take a chance for once you won't REGRET IT!  
  
Akane punch Shampoo into the orbit, Ranma sigh but gulped seeing Akane angry,   
she looks at Ranma and smile. Ranma froze.

Akane: Want my love just come and get it  
  
Akane turned to the audience…  
  
Akane: 1-2-3-4…  
  
Ranma quickly recovered and shout  
  
Ranma: Come on baby say you love me...  
  
Akane smiled but held her mallet  
  
Akane: 5-6-7…  
*PONK* (The mallet came, But Ranma managed to avoid it and jump)  
  
Akane look left and Right seeing no Ranma…  
  
Akane: 8-9-10-11…  
  
Akane heard a voice  
*I am just gonna keep on counting! *  
  
Akane shriek, Ranma landed in front of her and held her hands  
Ranma: Until YOU WERE MINE  
  
  
Ranma smile, and lean close to her  
  
Ranma: And no matter what it takes, I WILL STEAL YOUR HEART AWAY  
  
Akane recovered and smile  
  
Akane: Take a chance for once you won't regret it, Take my love just come and   
Get it!  
  
Akane pull away at Ranma and face the audience   
  
Akane: 1-2-3-4…  
Akane look at Ranma, Ranma understand her…  
  
Ranma: Come on Baby say you LOVE ME  
  
Akane smiled,  
  
Akane: 5-6-7…  
  
Ranma: TIMES!  
  
Akane: 8-9-10-11  
  
Ranma: I am just gonna keep on counting  
  
Akane and Ranma look at each other  
  
Ranma and Akane: UNTIL YOU ARE MINE…  
  
  
The Audience laugh and cheer for them, Ranma held Akane's hands and bowed.  
  
Ranma and Akane: ARIGATO!

The curtains closed,  


Backstage...

Ranma and Akane were blushing big time!

"Ara! Ranma-kun! Akane-chan! Great performance!" Kasumi said,  
"er yeah..." they said,  
"your off the hook" Nabiki said, winking  
  
Ranma sweat dropped  
  
"off the hook?" Akane asked,  
Nabiki chuckles, "It is between Ranma and I, just a little game" she said,

Ranma sighed,

"You were great Ranma even you just interrupted" Akane said, looking at Ranma  
Ranma blush, "Yeah.. you're great too"

They continued to blush.

End.

Author's note: You're wondering what happened to the others?  
  
Sasuke seeing his mistress KODACHI on the trashcan, unconscious he took her home.   
UKYOU is still in the corner of the Dojo, Unconscious  
and SHAMPOO? well she is flying unconscious courtesy of the Tendou Akane Flight Agency.

hehe hope ya like it!  
Chette-chan  
Love ya Philip-kun!


	2. Through the Years

Hello everyone!  
Welcome to another ranma1/2 songfic by Chanchan!  
I heard this music then an idea pops up my mind.

Hope you like this!

I LOVE YOU PHILIP!  


R+R  
English is not my first language  
Through the years is reserved for Kenny Rogers  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

Tip: If you have the Mp3 or the song "Through the years, you try to hear it at the same time reading this fanfic ^_^"

Through the Years  
(Ranma and Akane Anniversary songfic)  
A Short Ranma Songfic  
written by: ChanChan   
  
  
Starring:  
Nabiki Tendou  
Kasumi Tendou  
Akane Tendou  
Ranma Saotome  
with the special participation of Mr. Genma Saotome and Mr. Soun Tendou.

  
Morning at the Tendou's Household... 

Nabiki yawned when she heard a loud bang. She stood up, and looked at the clock. 'Great. Another Day. Another beautiful day.' She thought. Then she accidentally turn her head and saw her calendar table. She took it and smiled, "hmm... this is interesting"

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!"  
"NYEHH!!! TOMBOY! CAN'T hit first thing in the morning!!!"

Nabiki put the calendar down, exited her room and went downstairs. She saw Akane carrying the big mallet as usual, and Ranma on the other hand, sticking out his tongue. Teasing Akane.

"RANMA!!!"  
"Tomboy! you're such a klutz!" Ranma said, laughing.

Nabiki leaned on the wall and crossed her arms, "this is pathetic you know that guys?" she said,

Akane and Ranma looked and saw a goofy face Nabiki. 

"Family can't sleep because of your bickering. Aren't you getting tired of this?" Nabiki said, still looking at the couple.

Akane looked away, "Well Don't look at me! He started it" she yelled,  
  
"Me? I had nothing to do with it! You told me to train with you! and I just honestly say that you can't hit anything with those thin legs of yours" Ranma said, looking away.

"That was an insult!" Akane said, getting angry again.  
"It was a compliment!!!" Ranma yelled back,

Then the Argument begun again..

"SUKEBE!!!"  
"DUMMY!!!"  
"KAWAIIKUNE!!!"  
"HENTAI!"  
"IROGEKANE!!"  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"

The mallet came...

"BANG"

Nabiki sighed, "You know this is pathetic..." she said, walking away.

  
Afternoon...

Nabiki entered the dining room and sat there, 'at last peace. Since Ranma and Akane were sleeping'. She thought then she picked up the remote and looked for a good show. Then she stumbled upon an Mtv Classics channel. The song is a foreign song. But a good one. Nabiki listened through it and an idea pops on her mind.

She hurriedly turn off the Tv and walk towards her bedroom. She sat on her chair and took out a paper. She listed down everything she has to do, once in a while looking at the calendar. When she finally thought everything, she congratulate herself and told herself that she will stop all this bickering and argument of Ranma and Akane at once.

  
Dining room...

Mr.Tendou, Mr. Saotome and Kasumi were sitting and watching Television for a change when Nabiki entered, "Hey family.. I need to talk to all of you" she said, she picked the remote of the Television and turn the Television off.

"What is it Nabiki?" Mr.Tendou asked,  
"Are you tired of all these Ranma and Akane commotion?" Nabiki said, taking her seat  
  
"Of course! It has been..." Mr.Tendou stopped thinking then he patted Mr.Saotome, "How long has it been Genma?"

Nabiki frowned, "Its already the 4th year Daddy" she said,  
"Oh yeah! The 4th year since Ranma and Genma came here" Mr.Tendou said,   
  
"Actually it's still the 3rd," Kasumi said, gently and smiling as usual, "It will be the 4th year on Saturday"

"And yet their arguments are getting worst!" Mr.Saotome said,  
Nabiki smiled, "Well are you tired of all this? Because I have a plan" she said, smiling evilly.  
"What is it Nabiki?" Kasumi asked,  
  
Mr. Tendou hugged Nabiki, "You have a plan! Good! Make your Daddy proud Nabiki-chan" he said, then he cried.

Nabiki pushed her daddy away, "Sure Dad just leave everything to me" she said,   
"So what's the plan?" Kasumi asked,   
"let's Leave them alone on Saturday" she said,   
  
"No that's not a good idea," Mr.Saotome said, adjusting the glasses. "Remember the last time we left them? They fought and Ranma went home" he added,

"This is a different situation Mr.Saotome," Nabiki said,   
"I don't know-" Kasumi said,   
  
"Come on! I thought you are going to help me? I thought we will end up this argument thing?" Nabiki said,

"But where will I go?" Kasumi asked,  
"To Dr. Toufou's of course! I'll arrange a date for the two of you" Nabiki said,  
Kasumi blushed, "Nabiki-chan!"  
  
"Hey, it is about time that you stop lying to yourself Oneechan?" Nabiki asked, looking at her older sister. Then she turn to both of the old men, "And you two I've arranged tickets for two so that you can play to a public 'go' contest" she said,

"Oh Nabiki! You make your Daddy Very happy!!!" Mr.Tendou hugged Nabiki again  
Nabiki pushed Mr.Tendou again, "What-ever... just leave this to me okay?"

  
Nightime...

Nabiki dialed a number, "Yes, I would like to place a long distance call to the Viz Video" she said, "Nabiki Tendou" she replied.

A moment of silence

"Hello! yeah Good day, do you still remember me? My name is Nabiki Tendou. I am the one that gave you a permission to tape our Life remember?" Nabiki smiled, hearing the voice quiver on the other line. Who could forget Nabiki Tendou, "yeah well the reason I call because I need a favor to ask, since you got a profit because of our life.. I think its time for you to pay it back."

Kasumi saw her sister, laughing

"Yes, Yes, okay please deliver them on time. Thank you"  
"Who is that Nabiki-chan?"  
Nabiki put the Phone down, "The Viz Video"  
"That sounds familiar,"  
"Oh yeah another Phone call!" Nabiki said, then she dialed the phone again.

Nabiki worked hard for her plan, everyday she kept hearing the 'ranma no baka' and yelling sometimes even crying voice of her sister. 'hang in there sis.. everything will be finish soon' she said, 

Street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking towards the school. The usual setting, Ranma walking on the steal fence and Akane on the road. 

"Nee.. Tomboy"   
Akane grit her teeth, "I have a name, pervert"  
Ranma smiled, "Okay, pervert."  
  
Akane turned around, swing her bag but Ranma jumped and landed beside her. he poked her head, "I win" he said, smiling

Akane growled, "Why are you doing this RANMA?!?!?!" she yelled,   
"It's fun teasing ya" Ranma said, then he whistles  
"Don't you see it's hurting me?" Akane said softly, clenching her fist.  
But Ranma did not see all these. "Well I know that you're too deaf to hear that so-"

*BANG!*

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"

Nabiki heard the scream and looked up in the sky. She saw Ranma flying. "Oh well another day" she said, then she resumes walking. The plan is almost finish.. except.. She stopped and smiled

  
Lunch Break (school)  
  
All the people rushed towards the canteen, and some people were eating. Except two persons.   
Nabiki told Ranma to meet her at the back of the school.

"What do you want Nabiki?" he asked,  
  
Nabiki stood up, beside Ranma. "Do you know that on this saturday, there is a special occasion?" she asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma scratched his head, "Um.. your Birthday?"   
  
Nabiki sighed, "its your 4th year anniversary, Your engagement with Akane" Nabiki said, trying to control her anger. 

"oh.." Ranma said, then he gasped, "It's that SOON?!?! Oh no!! I don't have Money to buy her a present!!!" He started panicking. 

"You're panicking?" Nabiki said, she is calm now.   
  
"Of course! She is my fiancée! and if I don't have any gift for her... she'll kill me for sure!" Ranma said, scratching his head furiously.

"my sister ain't a murderer" Nabiki said, coldly.  
  
"It's just an expression, what I mean is... She will be mad when I-" Ranma stopped, "Oh yeah, um.. Nabiki can I borrow some money-"  
  
"No" Nabiki said, "Not this time Saotome" she added,  
"But-"  
"Just answer me honestly.. Saotome" Nabiki said, "Do you love my sister or not?"   
Ranma blushed and crossed his arms, "O-Of C-Course N-No-not!" he said,   
"Because it is easy to break the engagement"   
  
Ranma blinked, "Well You can't do that Nabiki, Only Akane and I can break the engagement" he said,   
  
"Well why don't you break it then?" Nabiki said,  
  
Ranma stopped,   
  
"I am giving you a chance Saotome" Nabiki said,   
"Nabiki-"  
  
Nabiki smiled, "I'll give you until Saturday Night, think about this" she said, then she left him.

The day finally arrived...

Nabiki silently thanking God that this day is Saturday. She looked at her checklist and nodded, Almost finish except one...

  
Akane's room...

"Come on in" Akane said,   
Nabiki came in and looked at Akane, "How are you Akane?" she asked,  
Akane sighed, "I'm okay" she said,   
  
"You're not" Nabiki said, approaching her sister. Then she saw Akane's hands full of bandages. "What happened?"

Akane blushed, "Well I am trying my best to give Ranma this towel" Akane said, showing the towel "but I want to put his name here... Ranma is right, I am such a klutz" she said, sighing.

Nabiki frowned, "I don't know why I am saying this Akane but... Why not do it because of Love? not because of anger" she asked,   
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Nabiki sat on her bed, "When you do things out of Love, You'll see better results." She said, 'Figures she loves Ranma don't need to ask her' she thought.

"Really?" Akane said,  
"Trust me" Nabiki said, winking.

  
Night time...

Ranma sighed, This is the day that he came to the Tendou's, four years ago.. a girl befriended him and gave him one of the memorable sparring match in his life. He went out and saw everyone leaving. 

"Hey Where do you guys think you're going?" he asked,  
Nabiki smiled, "We are going out for a walk, you take care of Akane" she said,   
"But-"  
"Oh yeah, here catch" Nabiki said, she threw something.

Ranma caught it, it was a video tape.

"I recommend you two to watch it" Nabiki said, smiling

Ranma blinked, then He followed them as they disappeared in the corner.

"Ranma? Where is everyone?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "They left us, Maybe I should call the Nekohanten or the Ucchan to deliver us food"

"Well I can cook-"  
"No don't Akane. I ain't going to taste your stupid food today. not tonight" Ranma said,  
Akane was about to flare up when Ranma handed her the tape "What is this?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Beats me. Nabiki said we watch it together" he said,  
"Oh... well let's watch it then" Akane said,  
Ranma followed her.

Dining table...  
  
Akane switch on the VHS and then she took a seat beside Ranma. When she saw the VHS tape playing. She looked at Ranma, realized they were that close. She moved far away from him.

"Thanks Akane for moving" Ranma said, sarcastically  
"My Pleasure" Akane replied back.

After 10 minutes of waiting...

"This is ridiculous" Ranma said, "Nothing is happening. Nothing is showing" he said  
"Let's just turn it off?" Akane said, looking at Ranma  
"Sure"

When Akane came near the Television. Ranma's smiling face came out from the television scream. Akane because she was shocked, she backed away, blushing.

Ranma blinked, "Hey! That's me! Why on earth Nabiki would-"  
  
Then Ranma's face suddenly disappeared,   
It's Akane's turn. Her smiling face showed up on the screen.

Ranma blushed and looked away...

Akane took her seat and continued to stare at the Television.

They saw Ranma sitting on the roof, sighing.   
Then they heard a song...

_I can't remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you_

Then on the Television, They saw Girl Type Ranma, grabbing Akane then Ranma-chan grabbed Ryouga's Umbrella and saved Akane.

Then they saw the Skating competition between Azuza Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin, Mikado declaring that he wants a kiss from Akane Tendou's Lips. Ranma growled, "Akane's my Fiancée! You touch her and I kill you!"

Akane running towards the Orochi, "I've got to go and help Ranma" Then she turned her head at the screen and smiled, "He's my.. He's my fiancé" 

_I swear we've been through everything there is  
Can't imagine anything we've missed  
Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

They saw themselves when the Doujou Yaburi came to take the Doujou, They saw themselves working together us one. Defeating the Doujou Yaburi.

Then another scheme... It was when they fought Natsumi and Kurumie, to get back to Doujou.

_Through the years, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... _

Ranma's heart beat pumps faster when he saw how Akane even she could not, is still did try her best to protect Ranma.

Akane controlled her tears, seeing how Ranma risked his life for her most of the times...

At the Television, We see Akane beating every Fuurinkan Kendo Club students, risking everything even her school so that she could help Ranma to beat Mariko.

Then another event, came out when Ranma rescued Akane to Prince Kirin of the Seven guards of martial arts.

_I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years_

The Television showed the event when Ranma and Akane exchanged gifts during their Christmas party. Then another scheme, when All Ranma's fiancée were berserking and Ranma jumped to save Akane.

_I can't remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted, who I listened to before  
I swear you taught me everything I know_

Akane giggled when the scheme Ranma scratching his head, and both were studying, Akane is teaching Ranma some math problems, and Happosai always interrupting them._  
  
Can't imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more_

Ranma on the roof appeared on the Television... imagining Akane.  
Akane on her bedroom appeared on the Television... imagining Ranma.

_Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... Through the years _

Then they saw Ranma and Akane fighting. For the first time, Ranma saw Akane's tears after Akane mallet her up towards the sky. He saw Akane's little tears. Ranma looked at Akane's back 'I didn't know you're crying...' He looked at the Television again.

_It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years_

Ranma saw The event when Akane cried because she lost to a volleyball game.   
"Akane. Don't cry anymore okay?"  
Akane nodded and wipe her tears, "Hai."

Then we see several events that Akane is comforting Ranma  
and Ranma comforting Akane.

_Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belong  
Right here with you ... _

The Television shows more of Ranma and Akane argument but after that, it will solved.  
When Akane is in danger, Ranma is there. When Ranma is in danger, Akane will be there.

_I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out  
I've learned what love's about, by loving you  
Through the years_

We see Ranma smiling at Akane on the Television after a fight.

_Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... Through the years  
It's better every day, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years!_

Akane is standing up on the roof, with Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou   
  
"Ranma won't spend His Christmas to any of you.. Because.. HE WILL SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME!!!!"  
  
  
"Will you be mine forever?"  
  
Akane fell on her knees, "But Touma... I can't... I know Ranma will come and save me.. I Believe in him... I'm sorry"

Angry Touma replied, "How could you have so much FAITH IN HIM?!"

Ranma stopping the cart, "NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE HER FROM ME! AKANE'S MINE! AND SHE'S ENGAGED TO ME!!!!" 

  
They saw their engagement almost getting canceled but they saw how strong they are when they are together. They realized something... that they belong to each other.

Silence...

Akane turned off the Television...  
Ranma is speechless...  
They both stood up and walk on different directions...

Akane went to her room and cried.  
Ranma went outside, thinking

Akane glanced at the towel  
Ranma saw a flower on the Garden

Akane picked the towel  
Ranma picked one flower.

Both came back to the dinning table.  
  
To their surprised, they almost bumped to each other.  
  
"Ranma"  
"Akane"

Silence...

Ranma coughed, "Um.. here..." He handed one rose from Akane, "It's not that much but ya know.. it's the thought that counts"

Akane nodded, and took the rose "Thank you Ranma.. it's beautiful" she said,   
Ranma blushed, 

"Here..." Akane said, giving the towel. Ranma smiled and took it, "I thought you needed a new towel... I am sorry if my embroidery is bad" she said, 

"It's cute.. I Like it." Ranma said, smiling "Thanks Akane..."

They stood there silent.   
Not knowing what to do next.  
The video revealed a lot to them and about them.

"Akane-"  
"Ranma..."

Ranma took Akane's hands, "Thank you for the 4 years" he said,  
Akane smiled, "Thank you staying here with me" she said,  
  
Ranma sighed, "I'm sorry if I am such a baka fiancée... you don't deserve someone like me" he frowned,

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand, "I know but because I Love you that is why I stayed to be your fian-" This time, Akane did not control her mouth.

Ranma eyes widen, "Y-You L-Love me?"   
Akane blushed and nodded, "H-Hai..."

Ranma felt his ego burst, but he ignored it. True He proved to himself that He is such a handsome guy because even Akane could not resist him.. demo... there is a difference here... He also Love her...

Ranma wrapped her arms around Akane, "You lose Tomboy" he said, smiling evilly, "You are now trapped in the Evil Clutches of Ranma Saotome" he said, mimicking the voice of Kuno. 

Akane's face frowned, but Ranma knew that Akane is going to get angry. He lifted Akane's chin and kissed her deeply as ever. Akane is shock but when recovered, she returned the kiss...

After the kiss...

Ranma smiled, "Wow..erm..." He shook his head, "Don't cha worry Akane.. I lost to myself too" he said, looking at Akane's beautiful face.

Akane blinked, "Huh?"  
"Because I Love you too" Ranma said, softly.  
"Oh Ranma" Akane said, then she hugged Ranma, and cried on his chess.

  
Behind the bushes...

"Nabiki you're a real genius" she said to herself, as she stops her video camera. Then she stood up and saw Ranma and Akane second kiss. 'I don't have to tape that... I'll see a lot more than that beginning today' she thought. "And I don't have to ask Ranma about canceling the engagement" she finished with a smile. 

End.

Author's note: How is it?! 

Chette-chan  
Love ya Philip-kun!


	3. Love always finds a reason

Hello!!! Welcome to another ranma1/2 songfic by Chanchan!  
I heard this music then an idea pops up my mind.

Hope you like this!  
Please visit my Ranma fanfic page and forum   
visit blessingsofgod.com and then click the "ranma" picture

Happy Valentines everyone!!!

Arigato Charles Xavier for the review ^_^

R+R  
  
English is not my first language  
Love always finds a reason song from Glenn Medeiros & Elsa  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A REASON  
** A Ranma Songfic  
written by: ChanChan 

Starring:  
Akane Tendou  
Ranma Saotome  
with the special participation of Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi

**  
Ranma: Sometimes, I think of me and you...**

"Ranma you jerk!"   
"Kawaiikune! (uncute)"  
  
The mallet came and it hit Ranma's head really hard. Ranma rubbed his head and glared at Akane "Why don't you let me explain everything!?" he asked, yelling.  
  
"What for? My eyes saw it all...you were going to date Ukyou and I don't care!" Akane yelled and walked stubbornly away from him.

= Jeez! That uncute tomboy = Ranma said to himself

_  
_** Ranma: And Every NOW and THEN, I think we'll never make it through...**

Next day...

"So Okay, the date was postponed because I don't want Akane to hit me with her mallet again-" Ranma said, but he was interrupt by Akane's voice 

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane yelled, then the mallet appeared in her hands and hit Ranma on the Head.

"NOW WHAT DID I DO!?!" Ranma yelled, furiously  
Akane growled, "What do you expect?"   
"I don't know what you're talking about!!!" Ranma yelled back, rubbing his head.  
"Just stay with Shampoo for all I care!" Akane yelled, clenching her fist.  
"What?! Where?" Ranma looked around, "I don't SEE A SHAMPOO DIMWIT!" 

"NIHAO (HELLO) RANMA!!!" Shampoo entered the classroom, "Ranma Promised Shampoo a date today" she said, giggling.  
  
Ranma blinked, "I did?"   
Akane turned away, "Stupid Ranma" she murmured, then she threw the mallet and it landed on Ranma's face  
  
"Kawaii...kune.... (Uncute)" 

Ranma fell unconscious...

  
**Ranma: We go through some crazy times...**

Tendou's... 

"Tadaima (I'm home)..." Ranma said, entering the House

Akane greeted Ranma with a smile and with a food... 

"Okaerinasai (welcome home) Ranma. I made this for you... because I want to ask for forgiveness, I was so rude earlier" she said, with a smile._  
_  
Ranma frowned, "Uh, no thanks" he said, then he held his stomach  
Akane 's smile disappeared "Ranma no baka (stupid)! Why don't you try it?"   
"It's toxic that's why and I ain't gonna taste it" Ranma said not looking at her  
  
The mallet appeared...

"RANMA NO BAKA! (RANMA YOU STUPID)"   
"KAWAIIKUNE!!! (UNCUTE)"

  
**Ranma: and there are times I wonder if I'll keep loving you...**

Ranma looked and saw a cheerful Akane entering the Dining room. She was about to ask her what happen when she saw Pchan she frowned, "Oh so the pet with no sense of direction is finally home eh?" she said, 

Pchan stuck his tongue at Ranma

"Pathetic..." Ranma said, 

Then Pchan nuzzled at Akane's breast. Making Ranma boiled with anger "YOU CUT THAT OUT HENTAI!!! (PERVERT)" Onna (Girl) Ranma yelled

"Ranma!" Akane frowned "You stop picking on my Pchan" she added,

"He is nuzzling at your breast A-KA-NE!" Ranma yelled, pointing at Pchan. "I am just protecting you!" she added,

Akane blinked, "Pchan is my pet and I don't know why are you jealous of a little pig"  
  
Onna (Girl) Ranma blushed at Akane's statement. (The usual) she did not control her mouth... "Me? Jealous of that pig? No WAY! Besides, I am much cuter than you, even in the Male side...so why would I be Jealous of a little damn pig? You're not cute!"  
  
"What did you say? Would you mind repeating that?" Akane asked, growling now.  
  
"You're uncute! Unsexy! Tone deaf! You build like a stick and you're coordinate of a whale!" Onna (Girl) Ranma yelled, "Who would want to marry a girl like ya?" she added,   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes that's right"  
  
"Okay then...DIE!"  
  
She held her mallet and a few seconds we see an Onna (Girl) Ranma flying. 

  
**Ranma: ... but I always do**

Ranma is in his room, laying on the futon. He just came back after Akane bashed him out of the house. He groaned, feeling the pain on his body and head. = Stupid girl... why would I even bother to protect her? = he asked his self. Then he picked his manga (japanese comics) and started to read. But he could not get rid of Akane in his mind, "What the heck is the matter with me?" he asked his self "Why can't I erase Akane in my mind?" he added,  
  
He closed the manga (japanese manga) and looked at the drawer, he stood up and grabbed his wallet...it has a photo of Akane...He traced every curved of her face, her lips...her eyes...

"Do I Love her?" He asked himself... 

He remembered about the passed accident on their postponed wedding. Ranma and Akane dressed in a tuxedo and a bridal dress and she is definitely beautiful...he sighed, and put his wallet again on the drawer. He almost want to give up on her, but when she smiles…Ranma will forget his anger and blush.  


**  
Ranma: (Seems that) LOVE always finds a Reason, To KEEP ME HERE Believing' when I feel our love is slipping away...  
**_   
_The next day.. we see Ranma and Akane walking on the street... They just returned from School and now going home.

"Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at him   
  
"Gomen (sorry)"  
  
"For what Ranma?"  
  
Ranma put his hands on his pockets. "I dunno, I guess about yesterday?"  
  
"It's okay, I don't care anyway" Akane said, returning her gaze to the road, "I also don't care if you told Sayuri that you Love me too when you were being attacked with Shampoo" she added, without thinking.

= Sayuri said that?! But she promised me that she will keep it a secret! argh!!! = Ranma thought, then he saw Akane's face. "Is that important to know?" Ranma asked  
  
"No" Akane said, glaring at him

Silence…  
  
_  
_ ** Ranma: (Seems that) LOVE always finds a reason to make me stay and even through the Darkest night, The feeling Survives  
**   
"Well, that wasn't the exact thing I said to Sayuri" Ranma said, Ranma crossed his arms above his head,   
  
"So what is it then?" Akane asked,   
  
"You're interested to know?" Ranma smiled  
  
Akane blushed "Am not, if you don't want to tell it, it's fine with me" Akane said, turned her head away from him.  
  
"Sayuri asked me if I do love you" Ranma said, looking at Akane. "I told her, I kinda' like you" Ranma added,  
  
Akane heard that... she looked at Ranma "Hontou ni (really)?" 

Ranma blushed but nodded, "I am sorry if I told her that... I mean... she insisted. It is okay if you hate me... sorry for saying that Akane..." Ranma said, sighing. "...chan" he added,  
  
That 'Akane-CHAN' made Akane blushed more, she smiled "It's Okay.. Ranma... No harm done" she said,  
  
Ranma saw Akane smiled, He smiled back. = She really is Kawaii (cute) = Ranma thought  
  
"Demo (but).. Gomen (sorry) Ranma, For my Attitude..." Akane said  
  
Ranma raised his left eyebrow. "It's okay I forgave you. If you -" he stopped and smiled,  
  
Akane blinked, "If I what-?  
  
"if you will forgive me and let me treat you for an ice cream!" Ranma said, he jumped and landed beside Akane.  
  
"I accept Ranma-kun" Akane smiled 

  
**Ranma: Seems that I can just look at you I find a Reason in Your Eyes  
**  
Inside the Ice cream shop...  
  
Akane and Ranma were eating some Ice Cream and both were having fun. Ranma telling some jokes that makes Akane laugh really hard. When Ranma saw Akane laughed, He stared at her. 

Akane didn't noticed that Ranma is staring at her

This is the first time Ranma saw Akane laugh really hard. She is so adorable right now. Ranma found himself staring at her for so long... = God, HOW I love her….= He thought

Meanwhile, other people in the Ice Cream shop could not ignore the two of them. The people were admiring on how the man looked at the girl who is laughing. Others were whispering How Love is so beautiful. 

When Ranma and Akane heard those words, they blushed furiously. Ranma coughed and picked a money on his pocket, put it on the table and grabbed Akane's hands

"L-Let's go Akane" Ranma said, 

Akane nodded.

They hurriedly exited the Ice cream shop.

  
In the streets..

"That was close..." Ranma said, blushing furiously  
  
Akane nodded, 

They both walk silently...

"Um.. Ranma.. I had a great time..." Akane said, smiling cutely  
Ranma smiled and blushed, "Yeah, me too" he said, = I really do... = 

Akane was about to say something when her eyes caught up one billboard. She stopped and smiled "Buzzing Bug Bugs Bunny" she whispered.

But Ranma heard her "Nani? (what)" he asked, stopping too 

Akane looked at Ranma and shook her head, "It's just one of tongue twisters" she said,  
"Tongue Twisters?" Ranma blinked,  
Akane giggled, "Exercise of the tongue I guess... " she said,   
  
Ranma looked at the Billboard and read it, "Buzzing Bug Bugs Bunny" he said, then frowned. "What's the Big Deal! Everyone can say those words" he said,

"You have to say it faster Ranma"   
"Okay then.." Ranma cleared his throat "Buzzing Bug Bugs Bunny" he said, a little fast  
"Faster" Akane said, controlling her giggle  
"bussing bugs bug bunny" Ranma said,   
Akane couldn't helped but to laughed, "Hahaha!!!"

Ranma frowned,   
  
Akane stopped and gave Ranma a cute smile. "Ranma, its Buzzing Bug Bugs Bunny" she said

Ranma coughed "One more time.." He took a deep breath. "Buzzing Bug Bugs Bunny" he said in a little fast than the other one "Aha! I got it!" he said, proudly.

Akane smiled and clapped her hands, "way to go" she said, 

Then they resume walking...

  
Five (5) Blocks before the Tendou's Household...

Ranma pleaded, "How about another one then?"   
  
Akane nodded, "Okay this one... Granny grew the green grapes gossamer grabber" Akane said,   
  
"What?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane repeated it. This time she said it very slow. When Ranma got it, he tried to say it faster, but it sounded so funny and Akane laughed very hard again!   
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny Eh?" Ranma said, annoyed. He was about to insult Akane but stopped when he saw her cute laugh again. He smiled and then tried it again "Ganny gew the geen gapes gossame gabber"   
  
"Where are the R's?" Akane asked, laughing  
  
"Oh yeah, where are they?" Ranma said, scratching his head.

Akane continued to laugh, Ranma stopped = So cute = he thought. He was about to reached for Akane's hand when...

"NI-HAO!!! (HELLO) RANMA!!!!"

_  
_**Akane: I know sometimes, I wish THAT YOU ARE FREE**

"Shampoo!" they both yelled, 

Shampoo landed on Ranma's chest. "Ailen! (beloved) Come date Shampoo yes!"   
  
"GET IT OFF ME!" Ranma struggled,   
  
Shampoo giggled.   
  
Akane sighed, "Shampoo please?"  
  
"What you want Violent tomboy?" Shampoo said, she glared at Akane.  
  
"Ranma can't breathe" Akane said, pointed out  
  
Shampoo looked back at Ranma and released him "oh Gomen (sorry) Ailen (beloved)" she said "Don't worry Shampoo give Ranma air" Shampoo said, giggling. She was about to kiss Ranma when they heard another voice.  
  
*OH NO YOU DON'T! *

Akane looked and frowned, = Here comes another one... =

Ukyou charged at Shampoo and Ranma. "No one will give Ranma a mouth to mouth resuscitation, except me!" she yelled, 

Akane sighed, = and another one will show up and they're complete! = she yelled in her mind.  
  
Shampoo pushed Ranma away from her and her bonbori's appeared in her hands. "Spatula woman, interfering Shampoo moment! You regret it"  
  
"TRY ME" 

Ranma coughed and was about to escape when suddenly, He felt two arms wrapped around his chest and brought chills of terror from his spine   
  
*HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!!!!!!!! Ranma-sama.. you're mine*

Akane frowned, "There she goes..." 

"Ranma-sama.. I will give you air" she said, she leaned on Ranma

"ARGH!!!! CRAZY WITCH!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!" Ranma yelled, "AKANE HELP!!!!" he said, his arms swaying up and down.

= I am outta here... = Akane said, she turned and walked away.

"AIYAH!!!! SHAMPOO SAVE AIREN!!! (BELOVED)"

Ukyou growled, "YOU CRAZY GIRL!!! GET OFF MY RANCHAN!!!"

Kodachi pushed Ranma away from her and took out her ribbon, "Ohohohoho!!! You wanna play? Kodachi is game!" she said,

They begun to fought, Ranma sighed and looked around. Akane is gone already! Then he saw her walking away. He was about to follow Akane but the girls saw him   
  
"Where are you going Ranchan?" Ukyou asked,

Ranma looked behind him and saw the girls not fighting anymore "Uh, I…"  
  
"Ranma, you go date Shampoo!" Shampoo said, then she wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck 

"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No, Ranma-sama will date me not you!" Kodachi said, she wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist.

Ranma coughed, "HELLO!!!!! THIS IS GETTING WAY TOO OLD GUYS!!!!" he yelled in frustration. 

Ukyou started to pull Kodachi and Shampoo away from Ranma "Get it off my Ranchan!!!" she yelled, 

Ranma growled, and pushed Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou away from him. "That's it! I'm OUTTA HERE!" he growled then he jumped and escaped from them.

"Ranchan!"  
"Airen (beloved)"  
"Ranma-sama!"

  
**Akane: I know Sometimes I WONDER what you're Doing here with me...**

Akane sighed, she sat on the Doujou (gym) and looked at the sign. 

*I knew you're here*

Akane didn't bother to look, she knows the voice. "Yup I am here..." she said, 

Ranma sat beside her...  
  
"So how is the fiancées problem?" Akane asked stubbornly  
  
"Jeez Akane, They aren't my Fiancées. Not at least to me. They were just my friends" Ranma said, he glared at Akane.  
  
Akane did not looked at him. "So anyway why are you here?" Akane asked, still staring at the sign. "Why not go with one of them?" she added,

"What's wrong with me being here?" Ranma asked, annoyed. "I mean I would want to be with you instead of being with one of them" he said, not controlling his mouth. 

Akane blinked, she looked at Ranma.

Ranma blushed, "What?"

Akane shook her head "Oh nothing..." she said, she looked at the floor and hide her blush.

  
**Akane: But Something keeps you by my side  
**  
"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma said, when Akane bowed her head.  
  
"Can I talk to you Ranma?" Akane asked, softly

Ranma blinked, "Yeah.. go ahead" 

"Ranma I think it's time for us..." Akane sighed, "You know.. to talk about US...right?" she looked at him.  
  
".........." Ranma shifted uncomfortable but nodded  
  
Akane frowned, "Ranma, the reason why this relationship of ours is not working because there are so many people who are involved" she said,   
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like Shampoo... Ukyou... Mousse... Ryouga... the kunous..."  
  
"Your father and my father" Ranma added, frowning.

**  
Akane: Through Everything, Through all the times we disagree  
**  
Akane nodded,   
  
Ranma crossed his arms, "Would ya get to the point?" he asked,   
  
Akane sighed, "Do you think that you can tell to Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi to QUIT bugging you because you don't Love them?" 

Ranma's jaw dropped, he blushed.

"and I'll tell Ryouga, Kunou and-"

Ranma knew Akane is up to something! This is one of the scenes he saw in the movies... where the woman is going to lead and will imprisoned the man and the woman will start talking about orders that the man should follow... He shifted away from her. "W..W.. Whoa... W...Wait a minute! who are you to give me orders?" Ranma asked, his voice shivered. "lady, lady! I will be the one to decided if I will tell them where to quit or what. Okay?" he said, pointed at his self. He is not going to be like that man he saw in the movie... "and-and why would the heck! I need to say that or do what you want me to do? I mean were not IN LOVE right?" he added,  
  
"Is that so?" Akane said, now getting angry, 

The mallet appeared and Ranma closed his eyes. But surprisingly it didn't hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Akane controlling herself and her tears. The mallet disappeared and turned away to walk. But as usual Ranma caught her.

"Akane! what's the matter with you?" Ranma asked, now confused.

Akane can't faced Ranma because she is crying. She snapped Ranma's hands but unsuccessfully because Ranma caught her hand again.   
  
"Akane?"  
  
Ranma stood up and walk in front of Akane, His heart beat starts to beat fast because He saw Akane... crying and we know that Ranma hates seeing Akane crying...

"A-Akane? are you crying?" Ranma asked, (a/n: dummy isn't he? :p)  
  
Akane looked at her feet. "No I am laughing" she said, stubbornly  
  
"A-Akane-"  
  
"No! let me tell you something. If you can't tell them to quit then hear this MR.SAOTOME-" she said,   
  
"W-What?" Ranma asked, nervously.  
  
Akane looked up and glared at Ranma. "I QUIT"

Ranma gasped, "W-What?!" he yelled, then he grabbed Akane's shoulder "You-you're kidding right?" he asked, his voice shivered. 

Akane snapped his hands, and shook her head. "I'm tired Ranma. I am tired of fighting and I can't lived like this for long..." Akane said, softly "I am giving you up... I have to give you up... for my sake.. for my life" she added, her voice cracked.  
  
"Aka-"  
  
"Thanks for the memories Ranma-kun, I really enjoyed every single of it" she said.  
  
Ranma gathered his strength and followed Akane.   
  
Outside the Doujou (gym)...  
  
"Akane-"

"RANCHAN!"  
  
Ranma gulped! It's Ukyou!

"Are you okay? you look pale!" Ukyou said, hugging Ranma  
  
"Ucchan please..."

Akane stopped and turned to face them. She approached Ranma and Ukyou. "Ukyou?"

Ukyou frowned, "What do you want Akane?" she asked,   
  
"Congratulations" Akane said, wiping her tears.  
  
Ukyou's frowned disappeared. It change into a confused looking face. "Wha-?"  
  
"HE'S ALL YOURS" Akane said, softly.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma yelled, = This can't be! =  
  
"Why?" Ukyou asked, even more confused than ever.

Akane did not answer Ukyou's question. She just turned her back to them and run away from them.

Ranma frowned, = Why? =  
  
"What happened Ranchan? Did you say that YOU LOVE ME?" Ukyou asked, excitedly.  
  
Ranma shook his head, Ukyou frowned.   
  
"Well Why?"  
  
"She really quit" Ranma said, not believing it.

  
**  
Akane: ...You keep Loving me**

It's been a month, after Akane declared to everyone that the engagement is off. The Two fathers could not accept it but they have to. Even though for the past few weeks it was so obvious that they are trying to put their children together. 

But with no luck... they just gave up.

Little did they know... The two of them were suffering...

Akane sat on her bed, thinking. She felt so alone...  
  
Ranma laid on his futon, could not erase Akane's beautiful face in his mind... He felt so alone...

  
Akane sighed and lay on her bed. "It became worst... I thought I am doing myself a big favor... I want a peaceful life but..."

  
Ranma frowned, "What is she thinking anyways?" he sighed, "Does she really hate me that much?" he sat up and looked around. He stood up and sat in front of his cabinet. He opened it and saw his white tuxedo. He picked it up and remembered his and Akane's postponed wedding. They were about to get married when suddenly the fiancées came in and "tried to rescue him." then in the end He remembered the nannichuan that Happousai drank. It was supposed to be the wedding present.

He growled, "It is because of this stupid curse that made my life like hell" he said, then he remembered the day when Akane told him to get rid of his other fiancées. "Maybe it wasn't my curse... maybe it's.. just.. me" he said,  
  
"Ranma, why can't you be nice to me? Are we going to continue being like this?" she asked, now several tears were coming from her eyes...  
  
She remembered their postponed wedding. Ranma was angry but shocked when he saw her, wearing her wedding dress. But the mood changed when she told her about the nannichuan...  
  
it's all clear now...  
  
He doesn't need a fiancée, he needs a cure. Cure is more important than anything else. Now... she quitted. She thought it was the right decision but it wasn't.  
  
Akane shook her head, "I think I did the right thing." she said, convincing herself "Hey... here you are still alive... 1 month of not being Ranma's fiancée no big deal!" she said, her voice cracked, it did hurt her heart when she said that. "Do you really want to continue to lived like this Akane?" Akane sighed, "maybe..."

*Are you sure?*  
  
"Of course I am" Akane sighed, "I guess so-"  
  
*Is that what you really want?*  
  
"No, I-" Akane stopped, she turned to look at the voice and saw Ranma sitting on her window. 

"Is that what you really want Akane?" Ranma asked, frowning  
  
Akane frowned, "Ranma…"   
  
"If that's what you want, why now?" Ranma asked, sadly.   
  
"What do you mean by that Ranma?" Akane asked, she stood up and faced him.

Ranma clenched his fist. "If you really don't Love me... why did you let my feelings grow!" he yelled in frustration. "Why now! Now that I finally can't deny to myself that I HAVE STRONG FEELINGS for you!"  
  
Akane gasped, 

**  
Akane: (Seems that) LOVE always finds a reason to keep me here Believin'  
**  
"Ranma"  
  
"Why did you let my feelings grow! If you really want me just a friend!"  
  
"Ranma, I -"  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, he felt his tears falling on his face "Now what Akane? If you want to quit why now? Why did you let my feelings grew. Did you really hate me this much Akane? That is why you want me to feel pain?"   
  
Akane cried too, "No, Ranma. This isn't what I want. It's what you want" Akane said  
  
"Now you're saying I want this?" Ranma asked, furiously.

Akane shook her head and "Ranma! If you really do have Feelings for me! You should have followed what I said last month!" Akane yelled,

"But Akane my Life-"

Akane interrupted him, "Not only that! Before our wedding, I mean our Disastrous postponed wedding! If you truly have strong feelings for me like what you're saying right now! How come you denied that you said you love me in Jusendo! All you're concern of is that stupid naniichuan!" 

  
**Akane: ********When we feel our LOVE is slipping away  
**  
"...Akane" Ranma cried softly. He shook his head and looked down, "I...I wasn't prepared for the wedding..." Ranma said, sobbing  
  
"That's what I said to myself a long time ago" Akane said, smiling sadly. "But when I asked you the last time... to tell your other fiancées to quit. You refuse. So I have to quit" 

"Akane"

"I am not like them Ranma... If you're here and you're just telling me those words so that I will go back to you, and because you could not accept the fact that someone dumped you. Please don't include me in your list" Akane said, looking straightly at him. "I want someone to Love me, and someone I Love. No one else. No other suitors or fiancées"

  
**Akane: (and it Seems that) LOVE always finds a reason to make me stay and even through the Darkest night the feelings survives  
**  
Ranma wiped his tears. Akane thought Ranma will leave after she spoke those words. But She did not expect what happened next. Ranma stood up and approached Akane. 

"You're... not one of them believe me" Ranma said, "You're d-different... with you.. It's different" Ranma said, 

Akane looked up. Ranma standing in front of her, Ranma reached Akane's hands and enclosing it tightly in his own. "With you.. it's different" he said again, 

Akane felt Ranma's warmth infuse her hand, travel up her arm, and spread through her entire body. She stood very still, unwilling to break the contact. 

"I am here b-beside you.. because I want to be" Ranma bit his lip and squeezed Akane's hands. "When you declared our engagement off... I said to myself that it's okay. I can handle this. If you don't like me then it's fine! But I was wrong... The More I am away from you.. the More I want to be with you" Ranma finished. 

"Ranma…"

Ranma closed his eyes, "Say anything Akane, I'll do it. Just don't let me lose you. Don't quit. I-I love you" Ranma said, then he kneeled in front of Akane and cried more. 

Ranma kneeled in front of Akane and cried silently  
  
Akane pulled Ranma up. Ranma opened her eyes and stood up and their faces met. 

Ranma's lips quivered, "It's been a miserable month for me..." he said,

Akane nodded and wiped Ranma's tears. 

Ranma put a strong finger under Akane's chin and raised Akane's face to his. For a moment he looked at her, his eyes deepening to a midnight blue, then he lowered his mouth to hers. His lips sought hers and she parted them in welcome. 

Raising her hand to his cheek, Akane ran it softly along his cheekbone and over his hair rubbing it softly. 

Ranma deepened the kiss and explored the velvet softness of Akane's mouth. 

Akane lost herself in his embrace. For a moment, she was aware of nothing except his lips on hers and his hand along her back, pulling her against him. 

It did not stopped them even they could taste their tears. 

After a few minutes... Unwillingly they push each other away softly... realized what they were doing...

  
**Akane: And you know when you look at me...You'll find the REASON in my EYES  
**  
  
They both stared at each other, shock. Akane tried to calm the beat of her heart and Ranma can not believe that Akane's kiss is so wonderful! 

Ranma smiled nervously, "A-Akane can... you give me a chance?" 

Akane stared at him... still in shock

"Can you resume o-our engagement?" he asked, pleadingly.  
  
Akane returned to reality, She looked at Ranma's eyes pleading. "W-What for?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma frowned, "But-"  
  
Akane gulped, still trying to calm herself "I don't want to come back to-"  
  
Ranma shook her head, He won't lose Akane! Never! "Akane Please.. I don't want you to quit! I Love you!!!" he yelled, 

Akane could not believe this is happening! That's twice Ranma confessed that he loves her! "Ranma..."

"Please? I'll do anything!" Ranma said, "If you want me to tell to Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi... I'll do it! I can bear for them to lose them... but I can't bear for you to lose you!" he said, 

= Come on Akane.. that's enough.. He already suffered too long = Akane smiled, "Okay Ranma... I'll be your fiancée again" she said, smiling.

"Oh.. Thank you Akane!" Ranma said, he hugged Akane tightly. 

Akane snuggled her head against Ranma's chest, smiling to herself, With two people as strong willed and stubborn as she and Ranma, the Battles were unlikely to be entirely over. But now they would be able to talk about them. To work things out. "I Love you Ranma..." she murmured against Ranma's chinese shirt.

"... and I Love you too Akane-chan"

Silence...

After a few more minutes... Ranma and Akane sat on Akane's floor, leaning on the wall, hugging each other. 

"Funny...I thought I would not Love a tomboy like you" Ranma said, chuckling  
Akane smiled, "But Love always finds a reason neh Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma nodded.

  
*Closing song*

**Love Always Finds a Reason  
**_by: Ranma and Akane_

Ranma: Sometimes, I think of me and you.   
And Every Now and then I think We'll never make it through.   
We go through some crazy times and there are times I wonder if I'll keep loving you   
but I always do... 

Seems that Love always finds a reason, to keep me here Believin'   
When I feel our Love is Slipping away   
Seems that Love always finds a reason to make me stay and even   
Through the darkest night The feelings survived   
Seems that I can just look at you and I find the reason in your eyes.  
  
Akane: I know Sometimes I wish that you are free.   
I know sometimes I wonder what you're doing Here with me.   
But something keeps you by my side through everything,   
Through all the times We Disagree   
You keep Loving me. 

Seems that...   
  
Ranma and Akane: Love always finds a reason,   
  
Akane: To keep me here Believin' When we feel our Love is Slipping away And it Seems that   
  
Ranma and Akane: Love always finds a reason   
  
Akane: To make me stay and even through the darkest night The feelings survived   
  
Ranma: and you know   
  
Ranma and Akane: when you look at me you'll find the reason in my eyes   
  
(Instrumental)  
  
Ranma and Akane: Love always finds a reason,   
  
Ranma: Two People here Believin' When we feel our Love is Slipping away aren't you glad that  
  
Ranma and Akane: Love always finds a reason  
  
Ranma: To make US stay   
  
Ranma and Akane: and even through the darkest night   
  
Ranma: The feelings survived   
  
Ranma and Akane: Ohh whoh Love always finds a reason,   
  
Ranma: To keep me here Believin'   
Akane: To keep me here Believin'   
  
Ranma and Akane: When I feel our Love  
  
Ranma: Is Slipping away seems that  
  
Ranma and Akane: Love always finds a reason to make us stay and even through the darkest night The feelings survived and you know when you look at me you'll find the reason  
  
Ranma: In my eyes   
  
Akane: I find the reason…I find the reason   
  
Ranma and Akane: Whoh... I found the reason in your eyes…  
  
Author's note: 

Chette: Teehee!!! How is it? Nice? Good? Romantic? or bad? :P  
GOD BLESS!!! Love ya Philip-kun! Happy Valentines day!! 

Philip: Happy Birthday Chette-chan Blessing!!!  
Chette: Happy Birthday Philip-kun Labsie!!!

Ranma and Akane: Happy Valentines everyone! Happy Birthday Philip and Chette!!!  
Philip and Chette: *blush*


	4. Oneechan Advice

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

Yukari Tanizaki - Oh thanks for remembering me I already put that in my site thanks!   
Sieg1308 - you are already my pre-reader :P

Chette: Another Past Songfic brought to you by... Chette-chan

_The song TELL HIM… by Celine Dion and Barbara Straisand, has inspired me to do this story… I know you know them, because they are one of Popular and powerful Singers in America.   
_  
Let's begin!

**ONEECHAN'S CHUUKOKO   
(Sister Advice)All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
Story Credited by: Franchette "kne" Dizon  
  
**Ranma stared at the sky. He was sitting on the Tendou's Household for hours now, It was his favorite spot. The roof of Akane's room. It's been his habit sitting there when he needs to think, or in the mood to look up at the sky. But this time it is very different. He was there because he was just waiting for the time of his date with Ukyou.

He Lost his bet to Ukyou and the prize... to date her. Akane already knows about this though, but as usual the words, 'Go ahead and flirt with Ukyou for all I care' came out of his fiancée's mouth. Ranma frowned as he remembered what happen earlier, 'darn it, why is she so stubborn?' Ranma asked his self. 'Stupid Akane' he muttered as he remembered what happened earlier...

(Flashback)

"Tadaima!" Ranma said, entering the house. Kasumi replied 'Okaerinasai' to Ranma. "Where is Akane?" Ranma asked, taking off his shoes.   
  
Kasumi smiled, "She is at her room," she said, "Oh and Dinner will be ready any minute," Kasumi added.  
  
Ranma smiled, "Thanks"

Ranma walk towards Akane's room. In front of the door that said, "Akane's room" at the duck sign, He stopped and breathe deeply. After a few seconds he knocked at the door. He heard Akane said, 'come in' so he twisted the door knob carefully and opened the door. There he saw his fiancée sitting on her bed, taking out her notebook at her bag. He took a deep breath once again and looked at her directly. "Akane can I talk to you?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Go on" she said, without looking at him back.  
  
Ranma frowned, Akane didn't even look at him. "Akane, Daijobou?" Ranma asked, concernly.  
  
"Y-You are going to date Ukyou?" Akane asked, in a low voice.  
  
Ranma nodded, "Well yes, and I…well, that's what I want to talk about... you see-"  
  
"Who cares?" Akane asked, coldly and then she resumed what she's doing.   
  
"Akane?" Ranma said, then he saw Akane stopped taking off her books, she bowed her head and bit her lip. "Akane, are you mad at me?" he asked,

"..........."

"Akane will you please look at me when you're talking to me?" he asked, after a few seconds, Akane looked up directly at Ranma. Ranma saw her eyes were so red and puffy. It's like... she's been crying.. but is she? "Akane?"

"I'm not mad, Even though you're engaged to me... you're a free man and don't worry I understand" she said, coldly. "Go ahead and flirt with Ukyou for all I care" she added,

Ranma controlled his self for giving Akane a harsh reply. This week was one of the best week for him because they hadn't fought for a week. True there were some insults, but the mallet didn't appear this week. Eversince... the postponed wedding. Ranma felt as if Akane changed her ways. When he saw her changed, He too decided to control his mouth if He can.

"Ranma... just go.. I still need to study my lessons" she said, standing up and putting her notebooks on her table.

But Ranma did not move. He doesn't want to leave Akane like this. Without thinking, he approached her and touched Akane's shoulder.

Akane felt Ranma's warm hands on her shoulder and turn around, She saw Ranma blushed and felt Ranma's hesitation but she also concern in her fiance's eyes and he is really doing his best to take care of this problem... the question is... is there a solution for this? Maybe... backing out of the date? But Ranma proove her wrong when Ranma begun to talk. It was so unexpected to hear from Ranma but she did...and it made her speechless.

"Can you give me a REASON, why I should not Date Ukyou?" he asked, softly.

Akane jaw dropped, Ranma just gave her a chance to stop the date! But... Akane shook her head, it was a stupid thing to do but... she just can't. She bit her lip and saw Ranma frowned, "I can't... Ranma"

Ranma take away his hands off Akane's shoulder and step backward, "Very well then... I'll see you later" he said,

(end of Flashback)

Ranma frowned, 'at least I gave her a chance to stop this date' he sighed, then he saw Ukyou entering the gates of the Tendo Ke- "Oh well.. here goes nothing" he said, he jump and landed beside Ukyou, after that Ukyou wrapped her arms around Ranma and they both exit the gates of the Tendo Ke-

But Ranma did not know that Akane saw that, she was standing in front of the window... crying. 'Ranma gave me a chance and I blew it' she said to herself. 'Oh well' then she heard her door opened, so she turned around. It was her Oneechan Kasumi.  
  
"Akane-Chan, I saw Ranma leaving with Ukyou, Just wondering why this time of night?" she asked, softly. 

Akane sighed and looked outside the window, "They went on a date Oneechan..." she replied quietly.

"Oh..." Kasumi said, "Are you okay about that?" she asked, observing her younger sister. She saw her eyes... they were red and puffy... "Want to talk about it?" she added,

Akane sighed, "No Oneechan..."

Kasumi sat on her bed, "Akane-chan.. sit" she said, as she tap the bed, Akane blinked, but she sat beside her sister. "Do you know any American Song?" she asked, Akane nodded. "Do you know.. the song...'Tell him?' Akane-chan?" she asked,

Akane nodded,

Kasumi smiled, "Let's sing it, Akane-chan" she said, smiling.

"Oneechan..."

"Trust me" Kasumi said, "you can always trust me right Akane-chan?" she asked,

Akane smiled, Eversince her mother died... when she is in pain... only Doctor Toufou and her sister Kasumi can ease the pain in her heart... she cleared her troat and started to sing...  
  
_I'm scared, So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak  
Ooh, - what if there's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel I don't know what to do_

Akane closed her eyes and her tears fell on her face. "Oneechan.. Why did you make me sing that song?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Why did you cry when you sang it? Is the girl problem in the song familiar to you?" she asked,

"Oneechan... If you're thinking that I can compare my life to that song, you're wrong. I don't have a problem, I am not scared or afraid to show I care because I really don't care" Akane said, wiping her tears. "I don't tremble when I speak and I don't care if He loves some-" Akane gulped, her voice shivering "someone else.." she continued.

"Akane-chan... you can lie to yourself or to Ranma... but never to me" Kasumi said, putting her hand on top of her sister's hand. "Be Honest Akane-chan... you are afraid to show you care... you're afraid to show that you're weak because you thought that you were born strong" Kasumi shook her head, when Akane looked at him. "No one is strong Akane-chan... Even Ranma isn't that strong... he has weaknesses too.. everyone has" she added,

Akane sighed, Kasumi smiled and started to sing...

_I've been there with my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand you can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by_

Akane bowed her head,

"Akane-Chan, you know perfectly well that you're not Ugly, you're Beautiful" Kasumi said, "So why are you afraid to show it to Ranma?"

"Oneechan... I am stubborn, childish, violent, short-tempered and most probably the uncute fiancee of Ranma Saotome. I am not even fitted to be qualified if there will be a contest for-"

"Akane-chan... stop telling that to yourself. Why don't you try to think positive instead of Negative?" she asked, "Instead of... I am scared... say 'I can do it'. Instead of saying, Ranma doesn't love me... say Ranma loves me" Kasumi said,

"Oneechan that is so hard-"

Kasumi nodded "I understand you, being scared or being this hard for you to admit that you do care for him, but you must also understand that You can't Love him like this forever" Kasumi said   
  
Akane sighed, "I am just afraid to get hurt again" she said, biting her lip.

"Akane-chan, the reason why you feel pain is because you are In Love" Kasumi smiled, "It is better to be loved than never to be loved at all" she said,

Akane gulped and nodded, "So, What should I do?"

Kasumi smiled and poke Akane's cheek.   
  
_TELL HIM  
TELL HIM that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes Reach out to him and Whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
_  
Akane blinked, "I could never imagine doing that with Ranma.. I mean the sweet words? He will misunderstand it and-"

Kasumi smiled, "My point is... YOU MUST TELL HIM" Kasumi said,

"I CAN'T DO THAT!?" Akane said  
  
"You should tell him the truth, you must confess that you care for him" Kasumi smiled   
  
Akane was speechless…  
  
"Okay dear? Now I think I have to go" she said, "Remember Akane-chan, think about this" she said, then she stood up and left Akane in her room.

Early morning,

Because of Kasumi's little talk... Akane did not sleep at all... She thought about what Kasumi said to her... and thought of a plan... she looked up at her clock and it says, '5:50am' she sighed and decided to get up and start the day... She also remembered that she told Kasumi that she will clean the doujou.

At around 7:00am the rest of the family were awake now and they all went to the dinner table to eat their breakfast.

The breakfast was peaceful... so peaceful that it made Mr.Tendou think that there is something wrong between Ranma and Akane. "Akane?" he looked at his daughter.   
  
"Nani, Otosan?"

Mr.Tendou sipped a little of his hot tea and then he looked once again to Akane. "I noticed that you and Ranma are not fighting for a week now, is there something wrong?" he asked,

Nabiki smirked, Ranma and Akane not fighting.. it is very unusual.   
  
Ranma and Akane blushed, and looked at each other.   
  
Akane was the first one to look away, "Nothing Otosan"

Ranma sighed,  
  
"So Ranma, how was your date with Ukyou?" Nabiki asked looking at Akane and not Ranma.  
  
Ranma gulped, 'Oh no...' He started to sweat, "Na-Nabiki what are you talking about?" he looked at Mr.Tendou.  
  
Mr.Tendou monster form suddenly appeared, "You what!?"  
  
Ranma hated the monster form of Mr.Tendou, especially when he starts licking Ranma. "Mr.Tendou! Get away from me!!!" he yelled, terrified. He run towards Akane and went at the back of Akane. "I.. I can explain!!!" He said,

Akane sighed, "Dad... stop it." she said, softly. Mr.Tendou blinked and went back to his original form. "Ranma is a freeman, let him live like that" she said,

Ranma blinked and looked at Akane. 'What's wrong with Akane?!'

Akane stood up, Mr.Tendou grabbed her hand, "But Akane you are his Iinazuke!"   
  
Akane smiled, "Even I'm his Iinazuke" she stopped and looked at Ranma "He is free... we all deserve to live free" she said, Kasumi smiled at how Akane is acting now. "So if you will excuse me... I promise Oneechan that I'll clean the Doujou since it's weekends" she said, then she left everyone, surprise at her action. (except Kasumi).

After a few seconds...

Nabiki was the first one to recover, "Wow! Is that Our Akane?" Nabiki asked  
  
"She is all right," Kasumi said, smiling.

Ranma saw Mr.Tendou crying again, as usual Kasumi comforting him and Nabiki continued to eat. He stood up and excuse himself. Ranma walk toward the Doujou, and there he saw Akane… mopping the Doujou. "Hi?"

Akane looked at Ranma and smiled,   
  
Ranma step forward, "You are very industrious Akane" Ranma smiled,  
  
"Heh, Heh, Very funny Ranma" Akane said "I'm always industrious…I always clean the dishes and help Oneechan in the kitchen right?" Akane asked, she saw Ranma nodded, "And even cook some food" Akane added,  
  
Ranma smirked, "Yeah even your cooking is so tox-" Ranma covered his mouth and sighed, "sorry..." he said,

She looked at Ranma. "Naze?" Akane asked  
  
"Oh nothing" he said  
  
"You don't have to lie Ranma, I know my cooking is Toxic" she said  
  
Ranma gasped, "I didn't-"   
  
Akane smiled sadly, "You did and I understand" she said, then she stop mopping the Doujou and looked at Ranma directly. "But can't you see? I am doing my best to learn to cook because I want to be a good wife" she blushed, "To whoever I ended up with" she added quickly.  
  
"Akane?"   
  
Akane smiled lamely, "I'm sorry for being you always the victim to taste my Toxic" Akane said, "Don't worry, It would never happen again," Akane added,  
  
Ranma without thinking, he blurted out. "It's okay, I'm used to it" Ranma said,   
  
"Nani?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma blushed, he scratched his head. "I.. well.. I mean...I understand, and don't worry about it, it's okay with me" Ranma said, fidgeting. Akane smiled and resume mopping the Doujou. "Akane?"

"Hmm?"   
  
Ranma close his eyes, "I guess this is a good time to say.." he opened his eyes and looked at Akane. "I'm sorry because I'm always teasing you and well let's face it, I'm over honest and Insensitive" Ranma said "Although, You can blame Pop for that"   
  
"I understand" Akane said  
  
"Well I. -" Ranma was about say something, when Shampoo came running. Unfortunately she tripped at the bucket of water with Ranma, after a few more minutes... we see Onna (Girl) Ranma running around the Doujou scared because there's a cat on her shoulder.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OF MEEE!!!"

Akane sighed, "I'll just resume cleaning later then..."

After a few hours...  
  
Ranma sat on the Doujou and growled, 'Man that Shampoo, when will she stop chasing me and realize that I don't love her?' Ranma asked then he remembered what made Shampoo stop chasing Ranma. 'Ranma! Shampoo no chase you as Cat, if Ranma promise Shampoo a date' thing. Ranma growled, 

"Is Shampoo still around?" Akane asked, peeking at the Doujou. But she only saw Ranma. "You okay Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, "Akane.. I'll be direct with you... I have a date with Shampoo tonight... it's a part of her deal and promise me that she will stop using her cat side if I follow the rules."

Akane frowned, "A-Another date?"

Ranma nodded slowly, "Yes... but you can-"

Akane sighed, "Okay.. go ahead" she said, bowing her head.

Ranma blinked, "Akane you can stop-"

"Go."

"Akane!"

Akane smiled, "Don't worry about me, I couldn't care less" Akane replied calmly, when she felt her tears coming out of her eyes... she turned her back at Ranma and run away to exit the Doujou.

Ranma stood up and yelled, "DARN it! ALL I WANT YOU TO SAY IS.. 'I DON'T LIKE YOU TO DATE SHAMPOO!' Ranma!" he yelled,  
  
Akane's room...

Akane cried so hard, she heard what Ranma yelled, her heart skips a beat hearing that.. but she couldn't. Eversince they had their postponed wedding, and everything changed. Now she doesn't have the guts to stop Ranma. She want as much as possible.. let Ranma free from the bondage of their engagement... even though it sacrifice her feelings for him.

After a few minutes, Akane saw Ranma and Shampoo exiting the Tendou Ke- then she heard the door opened.. she knows it was Kasumi. "Onecchan.. I can't do it" she whispered in the night.

Kasumi frowned and started to sing the song again..

_Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied the truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be all in time you'll see  
_  
Akane looked at her, "I can't... not anymore.. I couldn't tell Ranma to stop without beating him" she said,

Kasumi approached Akane and held her face, "Akane-chan.. continue to sing the song" she said, she saw Akane hesitated.. "Go ahead Akane..."

Akane sighed,   
  
_I love him_

Kasumi smiled and sang

_Then show him_

Akane smiled at Kasumi's reply,_  
_  
_Of that much I can be sure_

Kasumi nodded,

_Hold him close to you_

Akane sighed, _  
_  
_I don't think I could endure if I let him away  
When I have so much to say  
_  
Kasumi hugged her sister after that, because Akane almost fell on her knees...

After the date... 

Ranma entered the House and directly went upstairs. After debating whether He or He won't come to see Akane... He finally decided that He will. So he walked towards her room. Surprisingly, the door was opened and he saw Akane sleeping on Kasumi's lap, he also noticed that Akane's face is wet from tears. Ranma backed away and went towards his room.   
  
And so Morning has arrived...

Ranma overslept because there have no school. Their school vacation started today, so he has all the time in the world to sleep.. or maybe just for the day because tomorrow... he will resume his morning sparring routine with his dad.

However, Akane woke up early and decided to leave the House for a walk. As she was walking, she saw children walking with their mother hand in hand. She smiled remembering that she used to do that.. with her mom and with her sister Kasumi when she was still in highschool.

After a few minutes, when she heard her stomach rumbled, she went to the nearest store she could find. Unfortunately it was the.. Ucchans.

Ucchan...  
  
Ukyou smiled seeing Akane, "Hey! Nice to see you so early Akane!" she said, waving her hand, Akane is her rival towards Ranma's affection but she is also her friend. "What is your order sugar?" she asked, as her friend/rival took her seat in front of her frying pan. 

Akane smiled, "I'm fine Ukyou.. and I'll have the usual" she said,

Ukyou nodded, then she started working on Akane's order. As she flipped the pan, she talked again. "Do you know that Ranchan and I dated?" Ukyou added, she looked at Akane... and observe her reaction. If there's one thing she realized at that date.. is that Ranma cares for Akane.. more than ever.

Akane nodded, "How is it?" she asked,

"Here you go" Ukyou said, giving the pancake to Akane. "It was okay.. I guess" she said,

Akane took a bite at the Pancake and smiled, "I wonder if it went okay between Ranma and Shampoo too" she asked, loudly.

"WHAT?" Ukyou asked angrily. She hated really hated the idea 'Shampoo and Ranma' date.  
  
Akane swallowed the pancake, "You don't know?" Akane asked, wiping her mouth with a table cloth.   
  
"No" Ukyou said, shaking her head.  
  
As if a Cue...

Shampoo barge in the restaurant. "Where Ranma?!" she yelled, "Shampoo search for Airen! Shampoo guess Airen went Spatula-girl store!" she said,

Ukyou frowned, "Shampoo would you mind? I am having a lot of customers right now" she said,   
  
"Shampoo want to see Husband" Shampoo yelled,   
  
"He is not here, and he is not yours! HE IS MINE!" Ukyou growled,   
  
"SHAMPOO LOVE RANMA!"  
  
"I LOVE RANCHAN!"

Akane looked at Ukyou and then at Shampoo. How she envy them.. It's easy for them to say that... why couldn't she? She bowed her head.  
  
"You can't get Ranchan away from me! Bimbo!" Ukyou's aura becoming visible  
  
Same goes for Shampoo, "You stupid Spatula Woman!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Ranma-sama is mine! Only Mine!!" Kodachi entered the store, and twirl her ribbon making a big wind inside the restaurant.

"No!!!" Ukyou yelled, "My restaurant! argh!!!" she jumped and landed in front of Shampoo and Kodachi, "How dare you ruin my restaurant!!!" she held her big spatula.   
  
Outside...  
  
Ranma was running at the streets, looking for Akane. He already searched the park, their favorite place (under the bridge) or even at school. There's only one place left and that is the Ucchan. As he was nearing the place, he saw a lot of people coming out of that place. He blinked, and run towards the store.

As he entered, He backed away when he felt the aura of Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi.

"And you have no right to call Ranma darling! Ranma is Shampoo's husband!" Shampoo yelled, her bonbori's appeared in her hands.

"Ranchan is mine! MINE! MINE!" Ukyou yelled,

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! You Pesky girls! Ranma-sama and I belong together" Kodachi said,

Ranma was about to run away but his eyes caught Akane, sitting on one of the chairs... in she was in the middle. 'I can't leave Akane like this!' he started to think of a plan 'I have to get Akane out of here without me seeing these girls.. or else I'll be dead...'  
  
"Ranma belong to Shampoo!" Shampoo yelled  
  
"Ranchan is mine!" Ukyou shouted  
  
"Ranma Darling is mine!" Kodachi shouted

Ranma growled, He has no choice. He was about to jump and get Akane but he stopped when he saw Akane stand up on the chair and yell...  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
The Three girls look at her... Akane stand up in the middle of them.  
  
Ukyou frowned, "Akane why did you stop us?" she asked,  
  
Shampoo smirked, "Maybe Akane want to join the fight?" Shampoo said  
  
"Akane is weak, and she doesn't have the strength to join us" Kodachi said,  
  
Akane clenched her fist, "T-There's no way... you can get Ranma..." she said, softly. Then she glared at all of them, "SO JUST BACK OFF!" she yelled, 

"Akane…" Ranma murmured  
  
"What you talking about?" Shampoo asked as she frowned.  
  
"Akane are you sick?" Ukyou asked, concern  
  
Akane shook her head, "I'm serious... really... really serious saying Ranma will never ever belong to all of you!" she yelled, "Do you understand!" she asked, angrily.  
  
Kodachi smirked, "And why?" Kodachi asked,  
  
Akane grit her teeth...

_Tell Him...  
I Love Him.. so then show it..._

"B-Because…Because...."

Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi looked at her.

"RANMA BELONGS TO ME!!!!!" Akane yelled,  
  
Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi gasped.  
  
Ranma step forward, not caring now if the women saw him. "A-Akane?" Ranma asked, his heart beating fast. 'Akane said it Ranma...'

Akane gasped, when she saw Ranma, she blushed. "Ranma... What are you?" she stopped and run away, leaving the restaurant.

"Wait Akane!" Ranma shouted, he was about to catch up with Akane but then he felt the familiar eerie sensation, the hug of Ukyou, Shampoo and Ukyou... "GET IT OFF ME!!!!" He yelled, he push them harshly and run to catch Akane.

But after the recovered from the push, they followed Ranma.

Street... 

Akane cried as she run at the streets, She was so embarrased. She just confess that Ranma belongs to her in front of the girls... but Ranma was there too! Ranma must think she is so weak now, She could imagine Ranma laughing now saying, 'I've done it again! I still got it after all these years' Akane closed her eyes, "Baka..."

"OJOOOSAN!!!! BE CAREFUL!!!!"

Akane opened her eyes and shriek, then she felt her head hit but the mirror of the car and fell on the road, she touched her head and saw blood in her hand, then blackness surrounded her...

Ranma stopped, He saw her getting hit by a truck... "AAAAAAAAHHHKANEEHH!!!!!" he yelled, he sat beside Akane and cuddled her, "Quick anyone!!!" Ranma yelled at the people. "Call an ambulance!!! HURRY!!!" he growled,

But because the people were too shock, they couldn't move their body, even Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi saw what happen.

Ranma growled, "DAMN IT! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!!"

Ukyou force herself to move, then she run towards the nearest phone station and dialed the hospital.

Ranma caress Akane's face, "Akane please.. hang in there..." he said, tears now falling in his face. He wasn't fast enough to save Akane.. "Please Akane..." he said, hugging her tightly.

Then he heard sirens of ambulance.

"Akane... please... don't let go..." Ranma said,

Ukyou, Kodachi and Shampoo looked at each other...

Inside the ambulance.. 

Ranma wiped his tears, and squeezed Akane's hands. "Please Akane.. not again..." he remembered the incident in Jusendo.. when he thought Akane died... He is indeed the strong martial artist... but everytime Akane is in danger, he feel so hopeless... when he can't do anything.. just like what happen in Jusendo.. and now.. here they go again...

Akane opened her eyes, "R-Ranma..."

Ranma kissed Akane's hands, "Akane! Don't worry, Everything will be alright" he said,

Akane nodded, "Please.. don't cry..." she said, then she closed her eyes again...

Hospital... 

Ranma was stopped in front of the Emergency room. He sat at the waiting area, he could not erase the event in his mind. He saw how Akane get hit, He saw how Akane's body slammed on the road... Ranma cursed his self, "damn.. I wasn't fast enough!"

"Ranma what happen!?!"

Ranma stood up when he saw the family appraoching him. "S-She's in there Mr.Tendou" he said, pointing at the Emergency.

Mr.Tendou grabbed Ranma's shoulder. "But I want to know what happen?!?!" he asked, angrily.

"She got hit by a truck!" Ranma yelled,

"You are her FIANCE! How did this happen?!" Mr.Tendou yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE GREATEST MARTIAL ARTIST?!" he yelled, his eyes firing.

"DAMN IT!" Ranma yelled, pushing away Mr.Tendou, "I am a HUMAN TOO! MR.TENDOU!" he growled, his tears flowing on his face.

"You're a HUMAN too and I don't forget that! BUT YOU ARE HER FIANCEE RANMA!!! THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE SUCH A MISERABLE LIFE BECAUSE YOU DON'T STOP DENYING THAT YOU LOVE HER AND YOU CANNOT LET GO OF THE MAN-EGO THING! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! IF MY AKANE WILL ALWAYS BE IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOUR OTHER FIANCEES THEN I'LL SACRIFICE MY HONOR AND I WILL STOP THIS ENGAGEMENT!" Mr.Tendou yelled,

Ranma gasped, "But Mr.Tendou-" then he felt Kasumi touched his shoulder. He looked at Kasumi who is shaking her head.

"Tendou-"

Mr.Tendou growled at Mr.Saotome, "NOT A WORD SAOTOME" he said,

Genma and Nodoka sighed, Mr.Tendou looked away,

"Paging Doctor Kimoto, paging Doctor Kimoto, you are needed at the emergency room, important!"

Ranma looked at the door of the emergency, when a nurse went out, He grabbed the nurse. "W-What happen?!" he asked,   
  
The nurse sighed, "The girl is becoming unstable" she said, then seconds later they saw the doctors and nurses coming out of the emergency room pushing a bed, they saw Akane.

"W-Where will you bring Akane?" Ranma asked,

"We are going to put her to the ICU, Her life is in danger" One of the nurses said,

Mr.Tendou started to act like his self.. (yep.. he... cried .). "MY BABY!" He yelled, he cried so much and Kasumi gave him a comfort.

Ranma fell on his knees.

Nabiki grabbed one of the doctors, "I WILL PAY AS MUCH AS MONEY YOU NEED, JUST DON'T LET HER DIE!" she yelled, tears now falling in her face.. the Cold-hearted Nabiki just cried... and that's new to the Saotomes. "I.. I love my sister.. and I'll do anything just to save her... so please.. don't let her die..." she added,  
  
After a few more hours...

They were now waiting at the waiting area in front of the ICU's room. The family saw Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi walking towards them. Mr.Tendou clenched his fist. He stood up and glared at them.

"What do you want?" he asked,

The girls were in shock. This is the first time they saw Mr.Tendou really angry.

"Are you here because you want to see if My little girl is already dead?" he asked, coldly.

"Shampoo here to know if Akane is safe-"

"We don't need your comfort" Mr.Tendou said, "Get out of my Daughter's life" he added,

"Ranma-sama..."

"I think KODACHI did not HEAR ME" Mr.Tendou said, growling.

Ranma stood up, "I'll take care of this Mr.Tendou" he said, But Mr.Tendou did not move, Ranma sighed, "Look can you leave us alone?" he asked,

Kodachi was about to hug Ranma, but Kodachi stop when Ranma gave her 'The Look'. "Ranma-sama..."

"You better leave..." Ranma said, "I don't WANT TO HURT YOU" he added,

Ukyou force herself to talk, "H-Hows Akane?" she asked,

Ranma shook his head "I don't know" After Ranma said that, the doctor exited the Room... Ranma run towards the Doctor, "What happen?" he asked, "Is she okay?"

The Doctor looked at him,

"I'm the Fiancé of the girl who accidentally hit by a car" he added and said openly even in front of the three girls. Ranma just declared that He is Akane's fiance.

"She is all right... She is a strong girl" The doctor smiled,

All of them smiled, and sighed with relief.

"She'll be transferring in a private room" The doctor said,

Nabiki smiled, "I'll handle the room" she said,

Nabiki bought an expensive suite room for Akane. She was thanking God for saving her sister's life. Akane was transferred to that room. 

Evening..

Kasumi and Ranma were the ones left inside Akane's room...

"Ranma-kun, why don't you go home and rest" Kasumi said, looking at Ranma who did not left Akane for the entire day.

Ranma caress Akane's bandage around her head, "She said to the girls that they don't have to fight for me... because I do not belong to them, I just belong to her" Ranma was still looking at Akane, her face is so pale. "Why did she run away like that?" Ranma asked, "she knows that I belong to her, why did she run away?" he asked, now looking at Kasumi  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Ranma, Akane is a strong girl yes. But her weaknesses is showing that she cares for you..." Kasumi pulled a chair and sat in front of Ranma. "Do you know that, Every time you are on a date, she's always in her room... crying?"

Ranma nodded, "But I don't understand why she has to be afraid? I mean.. you know that I'll never hurt her intentionally," Ranma remembering Doctor Toufou, "I am not a guy who will dump Akane because another of another girl..." he added,

Kasumi smiled, "Maybe she feels that you don't deserve her because.. she is.. stubborn, childish, Violent, Short -Tempered and Uncute girl," she said, "Like what you always tell her" she said,

Ranma asked, "Why would she feel that way? She knows that I obviously love her," Ranma accidentally added, when he realized what he said, he blushed but he knows that Kasumi already know.

"Just give her a time" Kasumi said, Ranma nodded.

Morning... 

Kasumi woke up early and saw Ranma sleeping beside Akane's bed. She woke him up, "Ranma-kun, why don't you sleep over the couch... it's bad to sleep like that" she said,

Ranma was to tired to argue, so he followed Kasumi.

After a few minutes...

Akane's open, her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, then she saw Ranma sleeping at the coach and Kasumi slicing some fruits in the table.

Kasumi said, smiling. "You are in the hospital, you were hit by a truck" she said,

Akane touched the bandage around her head, "Y-yeah.. I still remember that" she said,

Kasumi sat on the chair, "Ranma-kun was so worried about you... He hadn't slept last night and he slept beside you... but I told him to sleep there just now" she said,

Akane smiled, "Oneechan...?"

Kasumi nodded, "I heard what happen.. before you were hit by a truck.. Ranma said you yelled that He belongs to you"

Akane sighed and nodded,

"And Ranma stayed... so any plans to change that into something special?" she asked,

Akane bit her lip, "I am not just afraid.. of confessing my love for Ranma... but I am also afraid of... having a relationship with him..."

Kasumi smiled, and sang the song...

_Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you  
Can show  
Tonight Love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has  
To go  
_  
Akane blinked,   
  
Kasumi knew that Akane did not get the point. "Are you really going to stay like?" she asked, "It's so obvious that Ranma will do anything for you" she said, looking at the sleeping Ranma. "If you have succeeded in living with Ranma as your fiancee for more than a year, then you don't have to be afraid of loving him for the rest of your life right?"

Akane sighed,  
  
Kasumi smiled, "If you only saw Ranma last night, it will change your point of view. And I still remember what he said last night"

"What is it?" Akane asked,

Kasumi nodded, "Why would she feel that way? She knows that I obviously love her," Kasumi said  
  
"Y-You're lying right?" Akane asked, Ranma just said that he loves her to Kasumi?   
  
Kasumi shook her head "Why would I lie?" Kasumi asked, Akane blushed becoming deeper "Goodness!" Kasumi giggle  
  
Akane was now speechless   
  
Kasumi put her hands on her hand, "Akane-chan.. Listen to me carefully, If you know where you can put your heart, it will light and it will surely glows. It's like a steady flame, that grows when it's right. You must show passion to your love one that you can give all you can give. give all you can give." Kasumi squeezed "In other words... That YOU must be HONEST with YOURSELF, give what YOU can give, and never to give up. Choose the Right direction and don't be afraid! If you did that, then Love will surely light and glows, it will be a steady flame that grows"   
  
Akane smiled, "I understand now Oneechan... Thank you..." Akane said, she wiped her little tear coming out of her eye.

Afternoon... 

Akane has a lot of visitors her family, They were all happy to see her alive and safe. Mr.Tendou crying with happiness, Nabiki hugged her sister. Mrs.Saotome brought Akane's special dish that she cooked. Mr.Saotome bought some flowers and balloons.

Not only her families, but her friends and even her rivals as well. Ukyou is so happy to see that Akane is so well now. Shampoo apologize for what happen, and Moouse dragged Ryouga to see her. Akane's classmates and especially Sayuri, Yuka, Daisuke and Hiroshi came to visit. Colonge and Happousai were there too.

Evening.. 

Akane opened her eyes when she felt Ranma's presence. She saw her entering the door holding a bouquet of flowers...

"I wanted to come here earlier but when I found out that you have a visitor.. plus Shampoo, Ukyou and the others are here.. I just stepped out first..." he said, giving the roses to her.

Akane smiled, "Thank you for the flowers Ranma" she said, she smelled them. "They're so heavenly" she added,

"Do you want to eat anything?" Ranma asked,

Akane shakes her head, "I am not hungry" she said,  
  
Ranma blinked, "But you didn't eat last night... or even earlier" he said,

"Baka, I have a dextrose" Akane said calmly, then she pointed the needle  
  
"So?" Ranma asked, blinking.  
  
"You really do not know, that Dextrose is a food for the patients?" Akane asked,  
  
"Ahh!!!" Ranma smiled as he sat on the chair. "Hey! don't blame me for not knowing that" he said, as he scratched his head "Probably because I only end up in the Hospital with bandages" Ranma smile, this time Akane laughed.

Ranma looked at Akane laughing. Akane noticed this, she stopped laughing and blushed, "Um.. Arigato Ranma for the flowers" Akane said

Ranma blushed, "You already said that..." he said,

"Oh yeah..."

Silence...

"Ranma-" "Akane-"

Ranma smiled, "Go ahead..."  
  
Akane nodded, "Ask Ranma... What you want to know" she said, "I could see in your eyes that you wanted to ask me something" she said, Ranma looked at her directly. Akane nodded, "Yes. I know you too well"  
  
"About... what you said at Ucchan's" Ranma said,

'It's time.' Akane put the roses on her lap and took Ranma's hands and clapsed it with her own. "You want to know if I am serious about what I've said?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded, "Yes, I meant everything I said" Akane said "every word comes from my heart" Akane said, putting his hand on her heart   
  
"Akane?"   
  
"But if you do not like it-"

Akane stopped when she felt Ranma's lip unto her. As they kissed, Ranma raised his free hand to hold her hand, The Kiss became rough because they just realized how much they long for one another.. and love each other. Akane opened her mouth and Ranma slipped his tongue a little ways between her lips and touched her own with his. She kissed him back, with both lips and tongue.

Kasumi entered the door, but when she found out that they are kissing, she debated to stop or no the kiss.. but she sighed, 'I guess it's time for those...' So she quietly closed the door and wait outside. 'They won't do anything in hospital that's for sure'

Ranma ended the kiss and pants. He held Akane's cheek, "Akane... you already said that I belong to you, now it's my turn to tell you that YOU BELONG TO ME" he said, 

"Ranma?"   
  
"Kasumi told me that YOU ARE SCARED TO ADMIT THAT YOU CARED FOR ME." Ranma said, Akane nodded "I admit, I was also scared to admit that I cared for you or that I love you". Ranma said, "But if we did continue to do this and not move on.. how can we be together?" he asked,

Akane bit her lip, tears starts flowing on her face.

"Kasumi also told me that you said I don't deserve a stubborn, childish, Violent, Short tempered girl or Uncute girl." he said, as he wiped Akane's tears with his thumbs, "But you are my stubborn, childish, violent, short-tempered and uncute girl" he said, Akane frowned, "Those are my pet names for you!" he added,

Akane blushed,

Ranma sighed, "You know I don't mean it when I insult you..." he said, when he saw Akane nodded, "Also Akane, I do hate it when you PUSH ME to DATE OTHER girls," Ranma added,

"Ranma"   
  
"I'd rather have your mallet and you sabotaging my date instead of you pushing me to go on a date with them..." he said, then he frowned, "believe me, dating them... is worst than you malleting me" he added,

Akane nodded,

Ranma nodded, he grabbed both Akane's hands and squeeze them tightly, "I know you're afraid of this, I am too afraid to move on. But we need to be honest or nothing will change on our relationship" Ranma said "Do you think I only like you as a friend?" Ranma asked, "If I only think of you as a friend, Why did I go along with the engagement? Why do I sacrifice myself when you're in danger?" he asked,

"I am sorry to tell you this.. Ranma.. but you do that too Ukyou and Shampoo" she said,

Ranma blinked, "Well yeah..but.. I stay in your house and not Nekohanten or Ucchan" he said,

"because your father and mother are living in our house"

A sweatdrop appeared on Ranma's head. "Uh... But I always make sure that you are safe" he said,

"But you are doing that too when Shampoo is being taken away by the Monster cat"

Ranma growled, "AHHH CUT THAT OUT! I LOVE YOU! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!?" he yelled,

Akane controlled her giggle, "Well.. you said that when Shampoo almost dump yo-"

Ranma stopped Akane by kissing her again, Akane closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then, Ranma stop the kiss. "But I don't kiss Shampoo like this" he said, then he kissed Akane's nose.

Akane smiled,

Ranma sighed, and released Akane's hands and leaned on the chair. "Whew.. now that made it clear" he said,

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Akane,   
  
"Yes I do belong to you Ranma, and yes I'm scared to admit that I care for you, I'm weak" Akane said, bowing her head.

Ranma smiled, "But are not alone... I was weak too.. when it comes to Love... Akane" he said, "but we are martial artist.. I guess we have to be strong when it comes to Love" he said,  
  
Akane nodded, "Then... I'll start now" she said, "I Love you Ranma" she said, she mean it very much... the words that came out from her mouth... She felt once again, tears coming out of her mouth. She said it.. finally...

Ranma sat on the bed and Kissed Akane's cheek. "And I Love you too Akane."

Kasumi peeked in and saw Akane kissing again.. 'How long was the kiss supposed to be?' she asked herself as she closed the door. Then she saw Nabiki, Nabiki entered the room but stopped when she saw Ranma and Akane kissing?! She looked at Kasumi. 

"Hey Oneechan, how did you do it?" Nabiki asked, curiously.

Kasumi smiled, "Let's just say CELINE AND BARBARA help me through their Music, and I am really thanking them" Kasumi said,  
  
Nabiki looked at her questioningly, "Oneechan, are you okay?" she asked,

Kasumi smile "I'm fine"   
  
"Whatever..." Nabiki said,

THE END.  
  
Author's Note: The story contains drama and I'm really so sorry about fans who hate Drama, but next time I will try to do a comedy :P Thanks to the song TELL HIM, if you want to hear the song, buy the album "LET'S TALK ABOUT LOVE" of Celine Dion :P 

Please see my other Fan fictions…


	5. That don't impress me

Hello!!! Welcome to another ranma1/2 songfic by Chanchan!  
I heard this music then an idea pops up my mind.

Hope you like this!  
Please visit my Ranma fanfic page and forum  
visit and then click the "ranma" picture

THANK YOU SEIG!!!  
  
R and R  
English is not my first language  
"That don't Impress me" sang by Shania Twain  
All right reserves for Rumiko takahashi and Viz Video

**THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME  
****A Ranma Songfic  
written by: ChanChan**

**Starring:  
Akane Tendou  
Ranma Saotome  
with the special participation of all the Fuurinkan High students,  
Mikado Sanzenin and Picolet Chardin**

Ranma open his eyes and yawn, he look around and scratch his head. 'Something's.. wrong here...' He said to himself. Then, he stood up and went downstairs. 

"Ohayou Ranma, Breakfast is ready" Kasumi said, greeting Ranma.

Ranma smiled, "Arigato!" he said, as he sat beside his fiancée. "Yo Akane, you okay?" he asked, Akane just nod, and continue to eat her breakfast. Ranma look at his father who is eating his food quietly. 'This is weird.. Akane did not hit me.. and Oyaji is not stealing any food from me' Ranma said, to himself.

But even how weird it is.. Ranma admit to himself that he likes it. 'I do need a break from all of this chaos.. and I am glad Akane did not clobber me' he said, as he chew the food inside of his mouth. 'Maybe the fact that I did not insult Akane... oh well.. I guess we all do need a break from all this crap'

"Let's go Ranma"

Ranma nodded, "Hai."

Street.. 

Ranma looked down at Akane. The usual, he is walking on the fence while Akane is walking at the road. "Yo, Akane.. why are you so silent?" he asked Akane. Akane did not reply. "Okay now this is getting really really weird" Ranma whispered. He jump down and walked beside Akane. "Hey, Kawaiikune.. you know.. not getting angry doesn't fit you" he said,

Akane stopped. Ranma smiled. 'Now that hit a spot' He backed away expecting a mallet now. But He blinked when Akane took three step forwards then, she turned to look at Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, Then after a few seconds. He heard some background music. "Eh?!" he blinked then he saw Akane smiled at him, and started to sing...

Akane: _Uh huh.. yeah.. yeah..._

Ranma blinked,

Akane: _I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart. But you've got being right down to an art._

Ranma blinked, "But I am not-"

Akane pointed at someone, behind Ranma. Ranma almost jumped when he saw one of the Chemistry Leaders behind him, holding some flowers.

Akane: _You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall. You're a regular original, a know-it-all Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special... Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else..._

The Chemistry Leader frowned, Akane smirked,

Akane: _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist...._

Yuka, Sayuri and other Akane's friends appeared behind Akane and all of them, dance to the tune.

Akane:_ That don't impress me much... So you got the brain but have you got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

Akane hugged herself, Ranma scratched his head. Then he saw Akane pointed at the guy.

Akane: _That don't impress me much_

Then Ranma saw Akane walking towards the school.

"Wait up Akane!" Ranma yelled, as he run towards Akane. He could not believe that Akane just dumped the Chemistry Leader just like that.. and in front of him?! Then he stopped when he saw Akane stopped. He also saw Mikado Sanzenin swaying his hair in front of Akane, and Tatewaki Kunou holding a rose, he also noticed that they are both approaching Akane.

Akane: _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket, And a comb up his sleeve-just in case And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it._

Ranma saw Akane shook her head,

Akane:_ 'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special, Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else. Okay, so you're Brad Pitt._

Mikado Sanzenin and Tatewaki Kunou looked at each other then at Akane.

Akane started to dance again. Along with the girls behind her.

Akane:_ That don't impress me much, So you got the looks but have you got the touch?  
Now, Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much_

Ranma walked towards Akane, as he saw Akane pointed at Tatewaki and Mikado. 'Whoa.. another two guys being dumped today...' But before He could reach Akane. A Car entered the school and then a guy went out and Ranma realized it was Picolet Chardin. 'What the?! Picolet with Akane?! But he doesn't like Akane! He likes my girl side and what happen to his horse?'

"Mademoiselle Akane..." Picolet said, as he kneeled in front of Akane. Akane smirked,

Akane: _Oh! You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine. You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in. I can't believe you kiss your car good night... C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right? Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

Picolet blinked,

Akane shook her head,

Akane: _Okay, so you've got a car. That don't impress me much. So you got the moves but have you got the touch? Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright, But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much. You think you're cool but have you got the touch? Don't get me wrong, yeah baby, you're alright But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night. That don't impress me much._

Ranma saw the roses in Picolet's hands who became grayish. "This day is weird..." Then he saw Akane entering the School building now, and all the guys approaching her and giving her roses, but one by one.. she is dumping all of them.

Akane: _Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something... Whatever.... That don't impress me_

Ranma opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh boy.. it's just a dream.." he said, as he wiped his sweat. He put his hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat. "That's a weird dream..." he said, Then he stopped and wondered what if he was one of the guys who gave Akane a rose in his dreams.. will Akane dump him too? He shook his head. "it's a stupid dream" he said, as he stood up. 

Walking in the corridor. He saw Akane exiting her room, He remembered the dream and sighed, "H-Hey Akane?" Ranma asked, Akane blinked. "Hm?" She looks cute in her yellow pajamas. "I just want to tell you that.. I can keep you warm in the middle of the night" he said,

Akane blinked, "Huh?"

Ranma blushed, "Oh nothing.. never mind" he said, then he turn his back on her and walk away.

Akane scratch her head, "What's wrong with Ranma? Did He had a weird dream again?"

Author's note: 

Ehehehe :P  
How is it?  
GOD BLESS!!!


End file.
